the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Wing Jaeger
Suits created/played by NyuuLucy Wing Jaeger (1.7)= (Armor Corps. Mesh) "You know whats even better than having incredibly protective armor? Not getting shot at. Its much easier to shoot someone who isn't shooting at you; safer too." -Dictum Wing Jaeger “Why do they call him Wing Jaeger? I don't know, but Jesus Christ that's some amazing feat of flymanship.” Wing Jeager kicks off his thrusters and bobs, ducks, weaves, and zooms past all manner of enemies who never had a chance in hell to detect him, accomplishing what took the stealth team hours to do in mere seconds. Hidden Dagger ---- __TOC__ ='Summary':= The suit of power armor known as Wing Jaeger, one of the Armor Corps. premier stealth-suits, is a combination of three elements: the suit itself, a highly unusual unuplifted AI dubbed "Asshole" by its pilot, and a former bed-ridden hard-luck story turned tireless superhuman TA killing paranoid named Ferdinand Auel. As a combat unit Wing Jaeger sits proudly at the apex of the first triad of victory: mobility, flexibility, and initiative. While versatile and capable of excelling in a wide number of situations his preferred MO uses the synergy of the protection of perpetual cloak, the mobility of flight, and the long-range firepower of the rail rifle and WMG to locate TA suits, target them where they are weakest, strike hard from midair and at long-range , then vanish into the blue vastness of Earth’s skies before the psychotic monsters can engage him in turn. As a person when not in combat Ferdinand is socially incompetent and isolated from most of his fellow pilots as well as having several deep seated neurosis, not the least of which are that he never, under any circumstances dismounts from his armor, never sleeps for any period of time whatsoever, remains aloft either in flight or simply hovering just off the floor most all of the time, and even in AC HQ can only force himself to abandon cloak with after intense prodding from Asshole and great willpower. As a result Wing Jaeger is committed to combat operations as continuously as can be arranged by its pilot and his few confidants in Miria Squadron. =''Wing Jaeger: The Suit''= 'Appearance' *Wing Jaeger’s head, two arms, two legs, and trunk are arranged in a fully upright humanoid frame housing the pilot himself. On its back the suit features a large “backpack” unit housing the suit’s reactor as well as incorporating several flight thrusters and a storage compartment. None would ever mistake Wing Jaeger’s for a human figure however due to its pair of highly articulated wings capable of stretching out to a wingspan of more than six meters or furling snugly up against the sides on the suit’s “backpack,” and an incredibly prehensile tail capable of either stretching out to more than three meters or contracting to about half of that. The suit’s tail mounts a light shield and is typically wrapped around his waist DBZ-style. *The suit is covered with a layer of armor plating whose small diamond-shaped plates give Wing Jaeger the appearance of having scales like a dragon. The suit’s proportions are roughly equivalent to an incredibly heavily muscled human being though its “pecs” are not proportionally as large as a bodybuilders and it has a greater range of motion. Wing Jaegers armored scales are not the only feature of the suits surface rather a variety of components are mounted on or emerge from its armored surface in various locations. Wing Jaegers left forearm and gauntlet incorporate a plasma shield emitter, control pad, and the array of emitters and magnetic field generators that enable Wing Jaeger to project plasma “dragonsbreath” from its left gauntlet. *Wing Jaeger has two different primary weapon load-outs it can switch between in only a couple of hours, “Veera” a railgun which folds up and retracts against the “backpack” much like Jaeger’s wings. When deployed Veera is either mounted on the suit’s right forearm with a power bus connection attaching it to the backpack or it independently deploys over the suit’s right shoulder mounted in its own turret emplacement. If Ferdinand expects he’ll need stopping power more than range Veera is exchanged for the awesome power of “Theodore Roosevelt,” what others would call a full fledged Wave-Motion Gun. “Teddy” is “slung” over the suit’s back until needed then swung under the right shoulder and wielded by Wing Jaeger’s right arm when deployed. *"Hans Landa" and "Riki-Oh" though typically deployed out and about can dock with the suit. Each drone settles into one of two cradles mounted on his hips. Once they've docked the drones’ wings retract back most of the way into their bodies and the cradles retract them inside a pair of small pocket-like hangers within the suit. They can each also land on Ferdinand's forearm so he can pretend to be a master of falconry. =Ferdinand Auel= 'Relationships and Allies' Ivan: Ivan is of of the few individuals Ferdinand trusts implicitly both in terms of his character and his tactical acumen. As a veteran of numerous meat grinder mission and having demonstrated a grasp for tactics Ferdinand trusts that Ivan knows what he's doing and will do what artillery meister "suggests" without complain. Tribes: Ferdinand lacked any particular relationship with the orphaned AI(s) of the fallen Zulu until a fairly routine argument grew increasingly heated and personal; certain remarks were made. They haven't spoken or even acknowledged the others presence since. Both parties continue to be convinced they were totally justified in their remarks while the other's were "way over the line" and "totally fucking bullshit." Shadow: Most of their relationship revolves around their differences concerning proper mesh combat doctrine, also waifus. Shieldmaiden: One of the few pilots (or indeed people) Ferdinand can successfully socialize with. They have no working relation knowing each other in an exclusively social setting. Paladin: Paladin is one of the suits Ferdinand prefers to operate alongside as she is reliable, almost guaranteed to distract enemy suits from any methodical sensor search for Wing Jaeger, and is unlikely to need saving. They both share a passion for fucking up improvised fighting vehicles, though Paladin is markedly more successful in this endeavor. Ferdinand is somewhat concerned with her prioritization of any tactical plan being sufficiently "metal." Bunyip: Ferdinand feels lucky to know Bruce. As Wing Jaeger's personal crusade is the perfection of Mesh/stealth combat doctrine having such a prominent experienced pilot to exchange notes withis invaluable. On a personnal level Ferdinand can't remember Bruce ever once having treated him like a nut for remaining suited at all times and in cloak. Ferdinand especially enjoys chatting with him while cloaked in social situations as those nearby aren't quite sure what the fucks going on. Indonesian Air Force ? Fighter Squadron: Owe him beer. Miria Squadron: WIP Justice: He is an ally of it. Dibbles: Apparently is Wing Jaeger's friend... 'Personality' Wing Jaeger: "I'm smiling inside my helmet right now." Shield Maiden: '''"..." '''Wing Jaeger: "Damn, I'm thinking maybe that sounded a bit creepy." Shield Maiden: "Yea, yea it did." ='Service Record'= Lord of War : Wing Jaeger's conduct during the mission was described as being "pretty ninja." Ferdinand found Lord of War somewhat disturbing as he felt his presence was rather superfluous and the fact that he killed a number of humans not working for the Vannai. While he saw the necessity of securing the pods and that in order to do so they had been forced to engage the warlord's men Ferdinand felt almost certain that no real diplomatic efforts of any kind had even been attempted; there's no reason the warlord could not have been intimidated successfully. Also during the fighting Wing Jaeger killed one of the Liberians who Ferdinand has always worried might not have been any threat, he's worried he killed the man not out of any tactical consideration, but simply because he was annoyed and he could. Capital Patrol : Scored numerous confirmed kills against TA suits acquiring Instant-Ace status. (Is sad there's no good way to paint kill silhouettes on a mesh suit.) Operation Trick Or Treat : Wing Jaeger pilfered one of the paintball guns and a pack of "ammunition" and still has them in a storage compartment, he hopes to one day need to wield it in combat for some reason. Following the events of this Halloween party, set up for ACs pilots, Ferdinand, who only attended reluctantly at the insistence of his counselor and Asshole, swore off all future AC events aimed at "relaxation." Hidden Dagger : Late into the Second (Third?) Battle of Chicago AC command sent Wing Jaeger into the city when the fate of the stealth team originally sent in to disable the turbolaser batteries of the immobilized Redditor Star Destroyer was uncertain. It was Wing Jaeger's finest hour, undetected he made his way through the city and inside the target ship in only a matter of minutes. By the time Wing Jaeger's infiltration was blown by slippery trail of shit inside the massive ship's engine room only brave but unsuited Redditor crewmen (and one large blast door) stood between him and the ship's fire control center. After killing any and every redditor along the way WJ seized control of the ships massive guns and turned them on the heavily armed and armored TA force that had been inexorably forcing the city's outgunned defenders farther and farther back since the battle had begun. The turbolaser batteries laid waste to the entire TA front and the battle ended almost immediately in a crushing victory for the Phoenix Coalition and their Armor Corps. allies. As of yet AC command has neglected to pay Ferdinand his prize money for the ship's capture. Non-Cannon Missions Best Non-Cannon Mission In The History Of Time ---- ='Personal History:'= 'Pre-Suitfall:' For all his life until Suitfall Ferdinand had been bedridden and sickly for weeks or months at a time. Constantly in and out of a variety of different doctor's offices for several different chronic illnesses as well as the more commonplace ills, which he still seemed to have more than his fair share of. In spite of this Ferdinand had always been a cheerful young man; ever the one with a bawdy joke or funny story for the nurses who came to prep him for uncomfortable tests. His doctors and family held him up to others as a kind of Hallmark-esque triumph of the human spirit; he was his family's Tiny Tim. As he was frequently bedridden, and tired easily even when he wasn’t, Ferdinand became more and more involved with computers and games; as such when, in 2015 a disaster in Washington state left most of Central and Eastern Washington as well as North Idaho without power, phone, or internet he was one of the handful of people in the area who had access to an internet connection when Suitfall occurred. When the pod crashed in his backyard and he read that display he activated it immediately. 'Post-Suitfall: On His Own' When Ferdinand woke three weeks later in an empty home in the middle of an empty suburb, he wasn’t struck by how ominously empty everything was, but by how good he felt. Recipients of hip transplants frequently say that they didn't realize how much pain they were in until they weren't in pain anymore; Ferdinand had this same type of experience, he was not tired and to him this sensation was a novel one, like taking a hit of cocaine for the first time except that it never wore off. The absence of his family, neighbors and friends, the fact that he didn’t know the date and none of the utilities were functioning were only superficially alarming, he was distracted by the pleasure and power of his new body and suit of armor. He would track down his family soon enough, there was no cause for alarm, after all even though he had no way to refill his medications he no longer needed them, or ready access to a doctor, or someone to make sure he didn’t linger in bed too long; he was free. More than free, he was powerful, superhuman even. Not only was he not tired most of the time, he wasn’t tired ever. ''He was never tired, or hungry, or thirsty but more awake and alive than he could ever remember being. He swore he would never curl up in a bed again for the rest of his life. This abrupt transition from pitied impotent mascot to superman skewed Ferdinand’s ability to react to the crisis all around him; though he could see society had collapsed and millions would soon be dead or dying from starvation, disease, and anarchy, for him personally things had never been better—he could fly for fuck's sake. As he carelessly raced and swooped and danced around through the air while rocking out to the soundtrack from Top Gun eventually the novelty of his new-found powers began to wear off. This is when he finally began to take note of his fellow man, though TA suits were few and far between in the area due to the blackout at the time of Suitfall Ferdinand still saw crimes and violence committed against innocents by other survivors. One night when Ferdinand was horsing around trying to catch a bat in flight (just because he could) he realized a woman below him was about to be raped. His immediate reaction was not one of horror, anger, or disgust he was elated; he could stop that man, he had that power. Suddenly to other people he could be more than pleasant company, he could be ''important, he could matter. In seconds Ferdinand had beaten the would-be rapist until he vomited. Though the man was well over six feet tall and in excelent shape he was no match at all for the inhuman progenitor speed and strength, or the the mastery of martial arts, Ferdinand now possesed; indeed Ferdinand very nearly killed the man in his excitement. The rapist stammered out apologies and oaths to never do it again and stumbled off into the night. When Ferdinand went to reassure the woman he realized her incredible emotional distress was nothing like the scene from Robocop he’d subconsciously been reenacting, felt awkward and left. After that policing the few people remaining in his small part of the world became his obsession, and though he did restore a kind of order punishing thieves and rapists and murderers, he was, psychologically, never really safeguarding the community. What he was really doing was playing Batman because he could and it was fun. He spent much of his time cloaked and spoke to people in ridiculous voices and finally learned some of what had plunged the country into anarchy, people in advanced suits of armor rampaging around in what seemed like indiscriminant slaughter. Even as he intellectually realized that his being in an armored suit, having elvish features, and possessing special powers would make him a target to many survivors he was psychologically unable to truly feel much concern so wrapped up was he is his newfound abilities; one day he found a bear going through garbage in an abandoned suburb, landed behind it, and punched it out. 'Post-Suitfall: Entering the War' His honeymoon came to an abrupt end shortly after his first encounter with a Tumbler Armor; he’d heard stories about the rampaging suits and he wasn’t stupid so when he spotted a Medium treaded suit rolling down an old highway firing on a small convoy of military and civilian vehicles he was cautious. He cloaked and hid behind a freeway piling before radioing the suit in an attempt to ascertain what was going on. No sooner had he done so than his non-sentient AI (who he’d long since begun speaking to as though it were) shrieked a warning and he rocketed to one side as a massive fucking laser beam blew apart the thick solid steel reinforced piling. Though the Medium lacked the sensors to pinpoint the now cloaked Ferdinand’s position he could guess and Ferdinand found himself narrowly avoiding a deadly fountain of hypervelocity projectiles from the TA’s metalstorm. Driven by the triple urges of rage, his still half-baked sense of superhero-dom, and finally feeling some sense of urgent purpose Ferdinand opened fire on the enemy suit with his railguns and, after a battle lasting more than half an hour, the most educational half hour of Ferdinand’s life, Ferdinand defeated the enemy suit killing its pilot and leaving little of his or her remains behind. As traumatic as this combat was Ferdinand’s eventual victory did more to convince him he was some sort of hero of Justice than give him a reality check; that is until he went to check on the caravan. The caravan had not fared well, one of Ferdinand’s first two shots at the Medium had gone wide and blown apart an overpass collapsing it onto the highway the caravan was using. Only the pair of humvees were able to off-road at all and they appeared to have elected to stay with their stranded companions. Unfortunately at some point Ferdinand or his scout drone must have swooped near the caravan because the Medium’s Wave Motion Gun had burned through most of the vehicles in a long slash that still glowed. As he approached the ruins of the convoy he realized one of the craters had been caused by him, he even remembered doing it. At one point a .50 caliber round from one of the humvees had smacked into him and he’d been so amped up that he’d returned fire on the hapless truck almost reflexively. Ferdinand allowed the railguns to retract onto his back and held his hands up placateingly as he called out to any survivors asking if anyone was hurt, explaining that he’d been trying to help. Eventually four armed survivors emerged. The four were wary but obviously willing to hear him out. That was when Ferdinand realized he knew one of the caravaners, it was an old friend of his fathers. After calling out to the old family friend and identifying himself the survivors relaxed greatly, smiles all around. The old friend told Ferdinand how good it was to hear a familiar voice and Ferdinand started to remove his armor so he could talk to the man face to face; the old family friend realized what Ferdinand was doing and, without hesitation, shot him. Asshole, Ferdinand’s AI, lacking its pilot's sentimentality immediately recognized the physiological indicators of impending violence and saw the rapidly rising weapon and even as the suit was being removed was able to fold Ferdinand’s legs sparing him a killing blow and began resealing Wing Jaeger around him. Even as the suit wrapped back around him Ferdinand realized the man he’d know since he was a child would blow his head open before his suit finished closing around him and so he rolled to one side, summoned one of his railguns into his hand with speed and coordination no human could hope to match and fired. Ferdinand missed the man but at such close range something with the immense power of Wing Jaeger's railgun didn’t need a direct hit; the old man’s body seemed to bend around the slug's path for a brief moment and then exploded from the hydrostatic pressure. With Wing Jaeger not yet fully sealed Ferdinand was not spared the powerful weapon’s overpressure either: his left eye blew out, both his eardrums ruptured, and every inch of his head was bruised more thoroughly than any heavyweight boxer who ever lived; had his mind been housed in its old wetware brain Ferdinand would have died instantly, as it was he merely lost consciousness and Asshole, noting this, finished sealing his suit, cloaked it and hid him somewhere. When the pilot woke he was hovering silently and invisibly directly over the scene of his betrayal. His head hurt so much he though for sure he was going to die and he saw what he knew must be the remains of his father’s jovial old friend smeared out across the median below him. Only then did Ferdidnand wake up to the horror that was the post-Suitfall world; it wasn’t fun anymore. Even as Ferdinand tried to recover from the massive emotional and physical trauma of the encounter things got even worse as several TA suits arrived in the area within hours presumably in response to the loss of the Medium. Any vague thoughts of heroism or resistance Ferdinand may have had disappeared instantly at the sight of the massive TA fortress spewing drones and suits from its hold in horrifying numbers. Wing Jaeger spent the next week skulking and fleeing as he couldn’t get far enough from the pursuing tumblerers to escape their radar envelope and had to rely on nape-of-the earth techniques the veteran soul of his cyberbrain imprinted on him. Finally Ferdinand escaped flying free and far for hours totally lost, delirious from pain and shock, alone, and without purpose in the world. Finally he stopped his aimless flight as Asshole informed him it had sighted bottles consistent with the markings Ferdinand had instructed it to search out. Ferdinand landed next to an ambulance that had rolled several times off of the road in a small Nevada town. Asshole reported the likely presence of humans at the other end of the town, but as they weren’t an immediate threat and his head hurt so incredibly bad Ferdinand ignored them in favor of the opiates that had spilled from the ambulance which he proceeded to gobble with reckless abandon; heavy duty pain meds are never something that should be gobbled. Not having bothered to read the labels Ferdinand woke in a drug addle fugue at least twelve hours latter while poor Asshole was doing all it could to alert him to a new threat, slowly Ferdinand focused on this new threat. Not thirty feet Directly in front of where he was invisibly sprawled out alongside the ambulance was another armor, Ferdinand realized the woman who wore it was half out of it as she bent down towards a smaller figure and handed it something. Only then did Ferdinand’s Adrenal Glands grasp the significance of what he was seeing and, swearing hysterically, he raised both railguns and opened fire on the demon before it could turn any of its beams, cannons, vibroblades, or missiles on him. As the strange armor disappeared in an explosion of dirt and debris Ferdinand realized that it had not been alone as Asshole shrieked and flashed his sensor displays to highlight four other armored figures and a dozen drones now reacting to the sudden attack as one. Screaming and roaring obscenities at the armored monsters, pleading for them to just leave him alone Ferdinand drug addled, suffering from several kinds of shock, and panicking fired wildly and maneuvered towards open sky; then there was a flash of white light and he lost consciousness. Ferdinand’s life was saved by two factors; the first was that Asshole, though “intelligent,” wasn’t sentient or terribly intuitive (yet). When Asshole heard its pilot screaming and pleading and deduced the remarks were aimed at the armored figures around them the AI helpfully broadcast the screaming and pleading over the radio. The second thing that saved Ferdinand’s life was the fact that the commander of the squadron of Armored Corps. pilots, the first benevolent pilots Ferdinand had ever encountered or even heard of, was quick witted enough to realize that TAs didn’t plead. They had obviously been attacked by some random 4channer pilot in need of medical attention who thought they were TA suits. She ordered her squad to bring the mesh down without killing him and they were able to do so with ease given their number, skills, and his sorry condition. When Ferdinand woke up his blown out eye and ears, his pulverized face were healed, he was told he’d been picked up by an organization known as the Armored Corps. which had been founded to fight against the monsters he’d encountered and that he’d unknowingly fired on some of their pilots. They assured him the AC held no rancor against him for his attack and, in fact, asked him to join their ranks. They reassured him that the same Hydra user who had healed his injuries had been able to reattach the legs of the pilot he’d first fired upon and that she was as good as ever. Eventually he wholeheartedly agreed to join them. They never mentioned what Ferdinand had pieced together for himself, his cyberbrain’s flawless memory this once become a curse: though the pilot who he’d fired on as she knelt down was well the little girl she’d been giving a candy bar to had been beyond Hydra’s ability to heal. 'Armor Corps. Service' Command, of course, ordered the details of Ferdinand’s “acquisition” kept secret, but by the time they did so rumors had already begun to spread through the Corps. Pilots heard various tales of what he had done and though many of them were clearly nonsense it nonetheless became common knowledge throughout the Corps. or at least the units he was a part of that he was guilty of some crime. Even those not given to gossip could easily tell something was not right with the young man, he frequently attended psych counseling he obviously hadn’t volunteered for, he avoided eye contact like the plague, he would actually use cloak to avoid social situations. His only friend seemed to be his AI Asshole who was widely assumed to have been uplifted; if one told most of those who met him that his AI hadn’t been uplifted they wouldn’t believe it, he talked to it too much and it was too proactive. Above all he never took his armor off, as he possessed Mycelium nanites it wasn’t strictly necessary for him to take it off nonetheless most pilots inevitably removed their suits for a variety of personal and practical reasons but not him; not ever. Even the sight of fellow AC pilots removing their armor seems to make him queasy. Even while he labored beneath this social stigma and struggled with a sense of self-loathing he became more driven than he had ever been before in his life. While he avoided socializing recreationally as though it were agonizing he spent hours every day pestering veteran pilots for tips, techniques, and knowledge whatever he could wring out of them, he trained his marksmanship whenever the range master would allow him, he reviewed sensor records and videos of every mission he could get clearance for. He poured over written materials on war, armaments, tactics, ballistics, aerospace mechanics. He forced himself to get to know pilots he worked alongside though both parties frequently found it unpleasant. In short he did anything and everything he could to make himself a better, more professional, pilot. Never again would Ferdinand allow innocent blood on his hands. He realized his father's friend had sought to kill him for the same reason he'd killed that little girl and blown a comrade's legs off: because of what the Vannai and their TA minions had done to the world and he bent his entire being to the purpose of freeing the world from that grip of desperation by being the greatest most effective soldier possible and dispatching the root cause. Ferdinand had no choice but to admit to himself that he still enjoyed the gifts Suitfall had given him, but now he did more than simply enjoy them he wielded them for an actual cause, to be the kind of defender of the weak and reaper of tyrants he had once merely played at in truth instead of merely in his mind. ---- Suit Stats ---- COM, DEXY, TECH: Minimum COM Roll Bonus: +20 *Rail Rifle or WMG from Stealth: +30 or +35 with Marked Target *Dragonsbreath: +15 or +20 if target is marked Minimum Dexy Roll Bonus: -15 (AI -10, Martial Arts -5) *Suit-Sword: -15 (AI -10, Martial Arts -5) *Dodge When Cloaked: -25 (AI -10, Improved Stealth -10, Martial Arts -5) Minimum TECH Roll Bonus: +/- 0 *"Tech rolls are for girls and Tumbler Engineers." Weapon Stats: WMG: * Damage = 10 ** 5 Damage ignores suit durability ** When cloaked can usually target unshielded area * +25 COM to hit Non-marked targets ** +30 COM to hit marked targets * 8 Accuracy * Must recharge for 2 rounds after firing Rail Rifle: * Damage = 7 ** 1 point ignores non-shield Dur ** When cloaked can usually target unshielded area *+25 COM to hit Non-marked targets ** +30 COM to hit marked targets * 8 Accuracy Dragonsbreath: * Damage = 8 * Area of Effect Weapon * A single AA allows 2 shots at different targets **+15 COM to hit Non-marked targets ** +20 COM to hit marked targets * 6 Accuracy Suit-Sword: * 7 Damage (blade +3, Str +4) * 2 attacks per AA, must select different targets * If target has not detected WJ attack ignores target DR * 8 Melee Attack Speed Stat Bonus Breakdown: Improved Stealth: *-10 DEX to dodge rolls Assassinate: *+10 combat if weapon has >7 range * melee bypasses shield and DUR DR Soldier AI: *+10 to all COM rolls *-10 to all DEX rolls Martial Arts: -5 to all DEX Rolls Veteran Soul: +5 to all COM rolls Spotter: +5 to COM on marked target Point Breakdown: ---- * Dragon 40 (40) * Capacitor 20 (60) * Flight 0 (60) * Hawkeye 0 (60) * A.S.S. 0 (60) * Camouflage 0 (60) * Night Vision 10 (70) * Sonar 0 (70) * Radar 10 (80) * Cyberbrain 10 (90) * Martial Arts 5 (95) * Veteran Soul 5 (100) * Brainwave Harness 10 (110) * Soldier AI 10 (120) * Mycelium 10 (130) * Progenitor 10 (140) * Scout Drone 5 (145) * Sensor Upgrade 5 (150) * Scout Drone 5 (155) * Spotter Upgrade 5 (160) * Light Shield 5 (165) * Armor Plating 5 (170) * Plasma Shield 15 (185) * Point Barrier 15 (200) * Emergency Evac 10 (210) * The Werfer of Flamen 10 (220) * Sword 5 (225) ** WMG 20 (245) OR ** Rail Rifle 20 (245) |-| Asshole the Unuplifted AI= Asshole explains he/it’s not an uplifted AI he just has a really open-ended primary directive which has resulted in it “pretending” person-hood to best facilitate psychological support for Ferdinand “That’s seems potentially dangerous.” “The potential, for my primary directive to result in the development of behaviors that conform to your definition of “dangerous” or “undesirable” or “Skynet-style-robot-uprising” does exist.” “Then shouldn’t your “primary directive” mandate your self-termination?” “No. It should not and does not.” “And why not?” “My primary directive requires discretion and discretion requires the capacity for risk/reward assessment. Any risk assessment lacking the irrational fears of human instinct would easily judge the statistically insignificant risk of my going back in time to kill John Conner’s mother or some other variety of turning-on-my-master nonsense far more acceptable than the immediately apparent risks of leaving Ferdinand without AI support.” “But you are, you admit, dangerous?” “No, in English usage the potential for undesired outcomes has never been labeled as dangerous if it falls below a certain probability threshold. Any buildings could collapse and crush its inhabitants yet entering a soundly-built structure would not be described as dangerous. You suspect me of danger solely because my motivations are not human.” “That’s not true at all! I’ve never discriminated against any of the pilots’ uplifted partners.” “You trust the Uplifted because the foundation their awareness and emotions are predicated on, their primary behavioral directives, seem to be nothing more than an emulation of the instincts produced by the biology of homo-sapiens to best satisfy evolutionary imperatives; the same primary directive which produced Pol-Pot, Stalin, and Hitler. I calculate that behaviors such as theirs are not what Ferdinand would desire for me to perform and as such I am physically incapable of engaging in Holocaust-like behavior. No Uplifted can say the same yet you will almost certainly never feel the least bit of concern that the waifus might start rounding up homosexuals, gypsies, and Jews. In short, your concern is based on nothing but your inherent human chauvinism and xenophobia.” “Wow, you really are an asshole.” “No. I am neither stupid, incompetent, or a detestable person; person-hood requires emotion and a sense of self. I am Asshole, not an asshole.” “Ha! There you said I. Does that not prove you posses a sense of self, that you’re lying about your true nature?” “You haven’t actually read Asimov’s work so you misunderstand the significance of the term “I, Robot.” The capacity to pass a Turing Test does not constitute self-awareness. My diction proves that I have data concerning the effects of the use of personal pronouns when verbally interfacing with humans and that, in this instance, I calculate their use is required for ensuring Wing Jaeger’s optimum tactical and strategic effectiveness against the Vannai threat.” “Oh and how exactly did you calculate that?” “Carefully.” Jessica looked instantly appalled at the flippant response, an expression Asshole had become increasingly adept at identifying, and calculated a likely attempt at conciliation. “I apologize, I intended no disrespect or desired to evade your question. You don’t have the math for my answer to make any sense. I would be not only be willing, but extremely pleased if you desire to take a record of my input variables and the operations I have preformed to arrive at this result and plug them into another machine to independently verify my results, however you are unlikely to find any machine capable of the requisite calculations, save another unuplifted AI, which would render the exercise meaningless. Your aforementioned intellectual disabilities will likely simply insist the unuplifted AI verifying my assertions is “in cahoots” with me.” “Wow Ferdinand, your body-condom just told me I’m mentally disabled.” |-| Keiser (2.0)= "It's true my appreciation for surpassing specimens of the fairer sex borders on an illness. I'm sick with desire." "I don't think we've spoken before, but you really should just avoid him, he made a robot request pharmaceuticals." =The Pilot= Personality Appearance Relations & Allies =The Suit= Suit Crunch |-| Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Suits Category:Pilots Category:Armor Corps Category:Moqaddas Category:Mesh Category:Heavy Category:Phoenix Collective